Wild Hearts
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [Wild ARMs 3Kingdom Hearts crossover] The Heartless have come to Filgaia, but what are they looking for?
1. First Prologue: Arrival

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3 or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to Media Vision/Sony and Squaresoft/Disney respectively.

So, this is my crossover fic prologue. As is, I'm really not exactly sure where it's going just yet. I have a vague idea but it still needs work, you see. All I know is that I'll be doing lots of horrible things to Sora and Kairi. And not because I like them. Tee hee. But yeah, stick around, you might find this to be better than it sounds. And ignore anything you've seen/heard about KH 2, this is an alternate universe anyway, so TTBBBHHH!

Started September 13, 2004

Prologue

Casting about left and right, the creature took in its surroundings. It didn't know where it was or how it had gotten there; it had never seen this place before, and could have sworn it hadn't been there a few moments ago. Miles and miles of barren rock wasteland stretched away before it, with nary a city in sight. It started to walk.

X X X

"Mommy, daddy, I'm gonna go out for a walk, okay?"

Clive looked up from the book he was looking through, research for the mission he and his friends and colleagues were currently undertaking. He regarded her intently for a few moments.

"Okay, but be back before dinner," he replied. Clive smiled and returned his attention to the book as Kaitlyn nodded and ran out the door.

Taking her time, Kaitlyn made her way to the outskirts of Humphrey's Peak. Jumping up onto the stonewall that surrounded the town, she looked off into the distance. She often liked to come out and just watch the wildlife in the area. Most of the dangerous monsters were smart enough to stay away from the town, knowing that they would quickly be dealt with were they to wander too near, so Kaitlyn had little to fear as she sat there.

Her parents didn't know that she spent most of her time watching and studying the habits of the local wildlife, they also didn't know that, even though she wasn't sure what the job was called, she wanted to continue to study wildlife in the future as her career. But since she was still just a little girl, and had lots of school to finish before she could reach her dream, she pushed any thoughts of the future from her mind, focusing instead on what was right in front of her.

It took a second for her to notice the small speck in the distance, and even once she had, she ignored it because it was still too far away to tell what it was. She watched a pair of birds soar across the open, cloudless sky as the speck drew closer, but she didn't notice until it was close enough to determine what it was. Even still, she had never seen anything quite like it before.

A slight glow in its yellow eyes, the black mass moved slowly towards her across the dusty field, almost as a shadow would slid across the ground after the one who cast it. Except for the dark purple wings and the eyes, the creature was a solid black. To Kaitlyn, it looked almost like a stuffed dragon, although it had some catlike qualities she couldn't quite put her finger on.

There was an aura about this creature that Kaitlyn couldn't quite trust; yet she didn't feel that it was completely evil, either. It was when the creature keeled over that she felt compelled to run over and see if she could help it.

It was obvious that it wasn't suited for living in the wasteland, and that made Kaitlyn wonder just how it had lasted this long living on Filgaia. She had no idea of the creature's true origin, but then again, neither did it.

She knelt down next to the creature, it wasn't much bigger than she was, and placed a hand on its side. It felt soft like silk, and she got the strangest impression that if she were to push hard enough, she could stick her hand straight though. But she knew that was silly because she could feel how solid it was beneath her hand.

"You'll be okay, I'll take care of you," she said. The strange dragon nuzzled weakly against her hand and she knew then that she had to help it. It was strangely light; she lifted it onto her back easily and made her way home as quickly as she could.

X X X

The Gummi Ship hanger was a hive of activity as Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared once more to travel to another world. It was an unexpected turn of events for them, it had been assumed that after Ansem was defeated and the door closed, the Heartless would be gone and the worlds destroyed by them returned to their previous states and be disconnected from each other once more.

Although the worlds had returned to normal, something was still wrong, and the worlds were still connected. That, and the strange letter from King Mickey they'd finally gotten from Pluto, was enough to convince the trio that their adventure was not yet over.

"I still don't know what King Mickey was trying to tell us," Sora said as Donald took hold of the Gummi ship controls, "but we're gonna find him, and Riku, and finally put an end to the Heartless!"

"Yeah!" Goofy and Donald chorused in reply and the Gummi ship set off for a new world, one they had never been before, one where events had been set in motion that no one could have forseen.


	2. Second Prologue: Simple and Clean

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3, Kingdom Hearts or various Final Fantasy games and Disney movies or cartoons; they belong to Media Vision, Disney, Squaresoft and Sony.

This was originally going to stand as it's own chapter elsewhere in the story and without the bit in Baskar, but I changed my mind. But still don't expect to see more very soon, I'm still straightening out the plot and it looks like this story's going to be a long one. And I mean more than my usual long length of a bit over 10000 words. Yay! Anywho, here it is, enjoy. Oh, and as for the title of this prologue... I have a sick, sick, morbid sense of humour.

Second Prologue – Simple and Clean

The water sparkled, crystal and blue as Kairi stared out over the ocean from her perch upon the rocks. Destiny Island was too quiet for her now without Sora and Riku around. Even Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had become somewhat more reserved without them around.

She sighed, clutching the Paopu fruit she'd picked earlier to her heart and stared up at the sky. "When will you come home, Sora? I miss you so much..."

She sniffed and tried not to cry. She knew Sora would return to her someday, but as the Keyblade Master, right now he was needed elsewhere. She had to be patient and wait until his job was done and he came back to her.

She spent the rest of her day sitting on the rocks just watching the waves come and go, daydreaming of times gone by, happier times when she, Sora and Riku would waste the day playing silly games on the beach. Tears came to her eyes as she banished the thought that she might not ever see them again.

Before she knew it, the sun was setting and it was time for her to head home. As she stood, however, she thought she saw something move up ahead.

"Hello? Who's there?"

There was no answer, but again she saw movement, and for a split second, she thought she saw the back of Riku's head. But that couldn't be, could it? Kairi had to know.

"Riku? Is that you? Wait up!"

Without thinking, she ran forward, but the rocks where she had been standing were slippery with algae. Her foot slipped and with a short scream, she fell off and over and onto the rocks below. There was a sickening crack and then silence, save for the sound of the tide washing in.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, the water rose and slowly covered Kairi's body and washed it out to sea, as curious fish and other water dwelling creatures nibbled it.

X X X

It had been several years since the Baskars had last been blessed with one who could foresee the future through dreams. When Shane Carradine seemed to develop this skill, it had been cause for celebration. But it came to be that his visions were not true, and in fact had been fed to him by the dream demon Beatrice. The colony went without a dream seer again, but there was hope that Shane could still develop the true skill.

And now it seemed, they were about to get their wish.

X X X

Shane's eyes flew open as he awoke suddenly. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened; he sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs, running into his older brother on the way down.

"Whoa, hey what's the hurry?" Gallows asked, laughing.

"Brother, I had a dream!"

"So? I had a dream too, but I don't think everyone wants to hear about it."

"No, no, not a normal dream. This was a vision of the future, I'm sure of it!"

Gallows' previously smiling face quickly turned to surprise then to seriousness. "You'd better tell Granny. But first," and now the look of mischief sparkled in his eye, "tell me what it was?"

Shane nodded. "A door of light was consumed by the darkness surrounding it. A key shattered to be reformed within a new heart while the hearts of two others were taken by the same spreading darkness which swallowed the door."

"A door of light and a broken key? Come on, let's go find Granny, she can probably make sense of this." The two Baskars ran off to find their grandmother in hopes of learning more about Shane's mysterious premonition.


End file.
